darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Missing, Presumed Death
Missing, Presumed Death is a quest that features Death, who has gone missing, and the Menaphite god of the dead, Icthlarin, who is attempting to take over his role until he is found. The quest starts in Silvarea, west of Paterdomus, where some monks have been murdered, their souls unable to pass on due to Death's disappearance. It also involves the Mahjarrat Sliske, revealing how he obtained the Staff of Armadyl from the Dragonkin prior to the assassination of Guthix. Official description Walkthrough |items = * None Recommended: * Combat equipment * Wicked Hood, to teleport to the Wizard's Tower, or activated Draynor lodestone * Digsite Pendant or Earth Altar teleport using the Wicked Hood, to get to Brother Samwell faster |kills = * 11 Wights (level 7) }} Murders in Silvarea To start the quest, speak to Brother Samwell in the mountain pass of Silvarea, located west of Paterdomus and east of Varrock. The player calms him down, and he hands the investigation notebook to the player. There are three core clues. Investigate the torso of the dead monk in the north east, a plant a little further east to find a lost ring, and a tree to the south west with an arrow stuck in it. An additional clue is found by listening to the trapped soul of the monk to the south west. NOTE: Sometimes, not all the pieces register as "found". Destroy the problem item and find it again, if this happens. Return to Brother Samwell. He then says find a witness, Go up the hill and talk to the Odd Old Man. In order to get him to talk, persuade him three times, then threaten him. He will say that he saw an elf, and after the monks were murdered, a tall, hooded figure making off to the east, who seemed to be taller than the elf and wearing darker clothes. Return to Brother Samwell. Select any of the chat options. It won't matter who you pick to accuse, as you will be investigating further. Next, follow the crystals to the east. These crystals are small and blue; they may not appear on low detail. The trail leads up the steps and off towards the beacon. Upon coming to the end of the trail, the player sees the dead elf. Click her to find a core clue on her hands and an additional clue by listening to her soul. Afterwards, investigate the plant to find a necklace, the clothing on the fence and the bench to find a letter. Talk to Blaze Sharpeye at the beacon by threatening him twice then persuading him for more information. Then go east of the elf then click on the blue torn shirt on the fence, and then return to Brother Samwell. Go to the Wizard's Tower south of Draynor and talk to Wizard Valina (at the front entrance). Show her the clues, then ask her about elves, Saradominist wizards and teleportation. If you accuse her of covering up for wizards for a more thorough explanation, she claims that it is neither elves nor wizards who did the crime - this is not necessary to proceed with the quest. Return to Brother Samwell and tell him what was learned. Select the option about a "Clear conclusion." Choose any option to discuss a possible suspect, but none of the clues address the trapped souls. Icthlarin communicates with the player telepathically and appears. Go through all his dialogue options to learn about Death's disappearance and their work. At this point, 4 wights attack. Their life points vary depending on your level. Icthlarin will battle them alongside you with magic, but you will have to finish them off yourself as he can only weaken them to around 25% of their life points. After defeating the wights, the last one you kill drops an invitation box. The box, left by the killer Sliske, invites Icthlarin to attend his ascension. Ichthlarin debates going, but decides to do so after dealing with the dead monks. Open the invitation box to be transported to the Empyrean Citadel. The Empyrean Citadel Upon arriving at the citadel, there are representatives of the gods standing outside a set of doors guarded by the Barrows Brothers. The player may talk to any of them for some interesting, but inconsequential, dialogue. The Zamorakian Mahjarrat are present, who tell you that Zamorak is threatening to disown the Mahjarrat after they failed to attend the Battle of Lumbridge, and Zemouregal expresses a desire to claim godhood for himself. Commander Zilyana and Ilfeen can be found arguing over the murders of Saradominists and Serenists earlier in the quest, to which you have an option to tell them about the truth about what Sliske did or side with one of them. Depending on your choice in The World Wakes, Zilyana will either believe you if you tell the truth or continue to argue with Ilfeen. The Zarosian Mahjarrat are also present, with Azzanadra still fully believing that Sliske is Zarosian, while Wahisietel continues to doubt his true motives, and calls Azzanadra a fool for trusting him. Kharshai is there trying to quell the contact between the two bands of Mahjarrat, while K'ril Tsutsaroth, General Graardor, Flight Killisa and Flockleader Geerin are there to serve their respective gods. When you are finished, talk to Icthlarin to proceed, who will enter through the main door, evoking anger from Zemouregal, who then tries to enter himself, only to be repelled by Sliske's shadow magic. The Maze Enter the door to the west then head north to the window to witness a cutscene of Saradomin, Zamorak, Bandos and Armadyl arguing. Icthlarin enters and tries to unite them to no avail. Once the cutscene is over, head to the south west corner to find a storage crate, which you can search to find a note revealing that Sliske is planning to experiment on the Barrows Brothers in the Shadow Realm. Continue out the southern window, jumping over the gap, running over the planks, jumping down the rocks then up the rocks to enter the western window. Climb through the obstacle, then head outside. You'll find another storage crate here, which reveals an invitation list, listing all of the gods as invited, and listing you and Death as "other mischief makers." Head to the northern door to proceed. Attack of the Wights Enter the northern room and you will find a wight footsoldier in the shadows, and a Sliske Mask will warn you to turn on the lights before you start the fight. Follow its advice and pull all three levers in the room, as this will reveal some light in the room which makes the wights vulnerable, as you can only harm them while they are standing in these spots. You may have to lure each wight into the light in order to kill it. After killing the first wight footsoldier, two ranger wights will appear, and on their death, 4 wight footsoldiers. Once all the wights are dead, go to the window to view a cutscene of the gods, discussing why they are here. Zamorak reveals that he attended to see another of his kind ascend, Armadyl came to try and reclaim his citadel, Bandos came because Sliske promised there would be a war, and Saradomin came due to wishing to confront Seren about the attack on the monks. Icthlarin reveals that the attack was a set up by Sliske, and reveals that he came due to Sliske kidnapping Death, which causes Bandos and Zamorak to mock him. After finishing the cutscene, go through the door to the north. If you die in the battle, you have to restart the waves; however, the lights stay on. The Shadow/Light Chamber You will encounter a room with two sentient masks on a viewing panel, a cheerful mask named Light and a depressed mask named Shadow, who will tell you that they are in charge of the puzzle involving the lights and shadows. Clicking on the panel yields an interface in which you need to rotate the shadow casters to project an image on the floor. Rotate the bottom-left machine once, the top-left one twice, the top-right one three times and the bottom-right machine once, which will reveal a shadow of Sliske's symbol. Go to the window to view a cutscene of Sliske's arrival, and then continue through the door to the east. The Statue of Death In the next room, you will initially appear to see death, but on getting closer, it will be revealed to be a simple statue. Talk to the Statue of Death, and it will promise that it will give you Death, or at the very least "a gift worthy for the gods themselves" if you solve his riddles. For each of the riddles, the answer can be found in the form of an item in one of the chests next to him. The item then must then be placed on the pedestal next to him. An additional chest will open with each riddle. After solving the last riddle, you receive an invitation to Sliske's ascension, and the statue will reveal that he told a "little white lie" about giving you death. Go to the window to see the gods arguing once again, who eventually proceed to threaten to kill Sliske, causing him to reveal Death and the Dragonkin Strisath in the cages next to him, threatening to kill Death and release Strisath if he is attacked. Leave by the southern door and jump off the drop down the drain. On the Edge of War Speak to one of the Barrows brothers to get inside the main room. Once inside, and after some dialogue that is dependant on which, if any, God Emissary you have supported, and Sliske announces a contest: whoever kills the most gods will be awarded the Stone of Jas, which he reveals he obtained by luring Strisath into the Shadow Realm in order to capture him and claim the Staff of Armadyl, before proceeding to use it to track his connection to the stone, which he found in one of five locations, depending on which number you chose during Ritual of the Mahjarrat. After you make a decision as to whether to trust Sliske or not, and state which god you plan to side with, Sliske sets the dragonkin loose (which goes on a rampage) and throws the key to Death's cage at you. Icthlarin puts up a shield to protect you from the dragonkin's attacks while you get to Death. The Gods quickly flee from Strisath, and he will soon begin attacking only Icthlarin and the player. If Icthlarin's shield is destroyed, he will die, and the sequence will start over. To rescue Death, head west and stamp out the flames until you get to his cage. Free him and return to Icthlarin. Talk to him and Icthlarin's shield will disappear, causing Death to call his Scythe and teleport himself, Icthlarin and you to safety just before one of Strisath's fireballs hits you. Sliske and Strisath.png|Sliske unleashes the dragonkin, Strisath. Sliske attacks.png|Sliske attacks Icthlarin. Death escapes.png|Death teleports the player and Icthlarin away, just in time to avoid Strisath's fireball. Finishing Up You will arrive back in Silvarea, by Brother Samwell, and Death and Icthlarin will thank you for freeing Death, and also warn you that another God War will soon begin, with both the gods and mortals wishing to claim the Stone of Jas for themselves. Samwell will be saddened that Sliske was not brought to justice due to his actions against his brothers, although Death quickly reassures him that he will take their souls to the afterlife so they can rest in peace. With his brothers souls at rest, Samwell thanks you for your assistance and rewards you. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 2 quest points * lamp * lamp * lamp * Mask of Sliske, Light/Mask of Sliske, Shadow cosmetic headgears. * Book of the underworld * Invitation box, used to teleport to the Empyrean Citadel. * Additional rewards After completion of the quest, one can return to the Empyrean Citadel and talk to the statue to gain extra rewards if you meet the requirements, which cannot be boosted. These rewards are: * lamp (requires 75 ; temporary skill boosts will not work) * lamp (requires 75 ) * Antique lamp used in a chosen skill that is at least level 75. * 30 Barrows amulets (requires to obtain) * Two new death animations If you do not have the required level to claim a lamp, the Statue of Death will withhold that lamp and you will receive a message stating that you cannot claim the lamp. Moreover, all lamps are claimed at once and, as with most experience lamps in the game, they cannot be banked. Death animation (Icthlarin).gif|A player having Icthlarin guide their soul after death. Death animation (Death).gif|A player having Death reap their soul after death. Music unlocked * Undying * Empyrean Citadel * Cliffhanger * Dying Light * Faces Obscura * Free Death Required for completing * Dishonour among Thieves * Fate of the Gods * Mahjarrat Memories * The Mighty Fall * One of a Kind * Rite of Passage Post-quest FAQ * Missing, Presumed Death - FAQ Transcript Gallery missing,_Presumed_Death_banner.jpg Mpd banner.png|Another head banner used. Trivia * The quest's title is a pun on the phrase "missing, presumed dead," which was used in times of war when someone was missing in battle, no body having been identified. * "Final answer" the confirmation choice in the riddle game is a reference to the television show "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?". * Sliske's dialogue "Are you sitting comfortably?" is a reference to the old BBC children's radio show "Listen with Mother". * A purple aura could be seen over Zaros' podium, indicating that the Empty Lord was fully aware of what was happening. Azzanadra additionally says that Zaros is 'ever-present'. * If you have revived Hazeel and/or released Kharshai, they will be present at the citadel. Hazeel will take Khazard's place, though. * The talking masks in the first puzzle room occasionally say things that break the fourth wall, such as referring the puzzle as novice difficulty, or accusing the player of using a walkthrough, amongst others. * Relomia, the Emissary of Sliske, can be seen on the walkway to the second puzzle room on one of the floating rocks in the distance. She seems to have arrived to see Sliske. * Upon completion of the quest the Adventure's Log states: I saved Death from Sliske, after hearing him announce that he would give the Stone of Jas to the person that could kill the most gods. * After completion of the quest, additional dialogue is available with Brassica Prime (who can be found on a podium in the throne-room), Azzanadra and Wahisietel, involving the current state of Sliske and the Stone of Jas. * This is the third quest in which dead Saradominist hermits are seen, and the second of them to be investigated. * Although, initially, the throne-room remained closed after the completion of Missing, Presumed Death, both the purple aura floating above Zaros' pedestal and Brassica Prime were visible from the outside. It has since opened up. Zaros' aura is no longer present, but Brassica Prime remains; he claims he likes the way the cushion feels on his leaves. pt:Desaparecido, Morte Presumida es:Desaparecido y dado por muerto Category:Wikia Game Guides quests